Love story: Kanda and Yayoi
by Rita Hearts
Summary: First, Kanda finds a girl out on the streets and adopts her! In Many POVS! Note: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! only Yayoi! R&R please! the things take a Turn! Warning: Mild Words! be careful!
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found!

Chapter 1: Lost and found

Rita: hello I am gonna a new story! whoo!

About: Kanda finds a girl named Yayoi who is about 8 scared of anyone. he adopts her as his own child though Kanda is 10.

* * *

In Yayoi's POV,

I was out on the Streets lone. my hair was Black long and my eyes were the Blue ocean. but no one wanted me as their own child. I begged for money or food. I was lone. in the streets. scared.

My family didn't want me so they left me in the streets as a baby. every day of my life I was scared.

At school,

I wore a ripped Uniform. being Teased by students even teachers. i used to cry a lot. weak and lone.

Until,

An Japan Male about 10 with beautiful black long hair tied in ponytail. i was about to died of hunger. I haven't ate. since last week. i was on the streets laying there. begging someone to feed me. help me. or take me. i didn't hear right but the Japan Guy took me in. his name was Yu kanda. but he told not to call him Yu. I understand him.

in his Home,

I woke up wearing some oversize Shirt. as I look around it was bedroom. it was pink. and had cute things. like hello kitty. I was scared that Kanda was my master. he came as I woke up.

"Hello" he said with a smile.

"hi" I said scared and shaking hiding my face with my hair.

Kanda carrying me as he washing me in the bathtub. I was scared.

"don't be scared Miss" he says with a clam voice.

"o-ok" I say

as he took me out of the bathtub. making me wear some Dress. it was Blue like my eyes. and not too rich too. I wore it as my hair was brush by kanda.

"thank you Kanda-san" I said

"your welcome" he says

my hair was tied into two Cute Pigtails. I didn't like it though.

I smiled for Kanda.

He smiled back.

I went to the dining Room and eating Slowly. after all kanda's family was rich, I had to be nice and act like one. I cant go be myself. I wish I can then I get kick out.

Kanda carry me like I am his girl. to my room. "um sir" I said I pull his shirt a little as I was a child.

"yes what is it?" he says

"why did you save me?"

"I wanted to"

I release his shirt. he wanted to? why? I want to know!

Kanda was sleeping next to him hugging me. I want him to let go of me! please let go of me... though his family was rich. and he was Stoung to carry me.

I slept away like a baby.

* * *

Rita: there will some Typos sorry I am so bad at spelling

Kanda: I WAS NOT NICE WHEN I WAS LITTLE!

Rita: be shut.

Yayoi: Next on the story.

Chapter 2: Adopt me?!

Kanda Family adopts Yayoi as one of their own!


	2. Chapter 2: Love!

Chapter 2: Love?

Rita: whoo! on with the story!

* * *

its was been a week since I been with Kanda's family. I wonder if they are adopting me. or not after all I am young.

I was with Kanda who was Helping me with my Clothes.

"I don't need help Kanda-chi!" I said. I was fixing my Dress but I don't know how to Tied a Ribbon.

Kanda went behind and tied a Ribbon back of my dress I was wearing.

Kanda didn't say anything and leave me in my Room.

I sat on my bed and thought. /Why i am Here?! Why?!/

Then Kanda's Mother talk me.

I found out.

I was Adopted By this Family.

"do you have a Name?" the Mother Ask me.

"Yayoi" I replied.

As Soon as she left i was in tears. not crying loud. I hear a song playing in my ears.

"I was with you until the day i died but don't be in tears for me"  
"i love you no matter what don't be in tears" I sang a little.

I slept on the bed.

At night,

I woke up. and saw Kanda. he was sitting on a chair sleeping?!

I wanted to wake him up but I was scared. and I took some Money and stuff and ran away from Home.

* * *

Rita: Next up!

Chapter 3: Found again!

Yayoi is now 16 years old and she is a Sword Master but the Black Order was found her and took her to become A Exorcist. but she finds out something else!


	3. Chapter 3:Found again!

Chapter 3: found again!

Rita: this is the right now time. please the other two chapters are pasts of Yayoi. thank you and sorry.

* * *

In Yayoi's POV,

It was Years Ago,

I am Working as a Maid at a Café and now Training to become a Sword Master!

My hair got Longer as it was tied into a Ponytail with a White Ribbon.

I took Orders and Such.

One day,

Things took a turn!

I was running from People who were they calling Exorcists.

I had some Power but I always run from them!

"Come back here!" Allen said running after me.

I didn't want to be with the Exorcists!

they said I had some sort power call Innocence! I am the handler of it!

I ran to somewhere safe.

In the forests,

I was fighting with someone called Kanda.

He even looks like him!

I was avoiding every attack he makes!

He was slashing over over and over.

I had to Avoid it at all costs.

He was attacking over over over.

I had to be Fast.

Soon,

I was attacked by Lavi who was had a Hammer grow in any Size.

"Hammer grow grow grow!" he said Swinging the Hammer at me.

I had to be Fast and avoid it.

I was panting a lot. as Kanda and Lavi attacked me.

I avoid every attack they make and ran somewhere else.

At Deep Lake,

there is a Lake in the forest though I am the one that found it.

I laid on the grass and thinking about the People who were chasing me.

I slept there

After a Hour,

I woke up and found out I was being Carried By that Kanda!

"LET ME GO!" I yelled

"no" he said

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO LET ME GO!"

"I SAID NO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"ITS THAT Innocence of yours!"

"IF YOU WANT YOU CAN HAVE IT!"

"AND YOU!"

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"WE HAVE BEEN CHASING YOU LIKE FOR DAYS!"

"GOSH! FINE!"

At a Campsite,

I saw Lavi, and Allen who were sleeping.

I was put down. but Kanda was watching me.

I just wait for them to wake up.

As Allen and Lavi woke up.

"so this is the person we been chasing?" Allen asked

"Yeah" Lavi repiled

"Oh I am Allen and this is Lavi" Allen Greeted

"I am Yaoi" I said I had to use a Fake name though I am wearing Males Clothes to scam People for their money.

"Ok Yaoi" Lavi said.

I just look at the trees and avoid them in any way I can.

Kanda stand up and carried me again!

I was in a panic! I don't like man carrying me!

In the black order,

I become one of them. my Weapon was A black Sword.

I hated them. I didn't want to!

I went to my room.

and crying.

why me?!

WHY?!

* * *

Rita: next up!

Chapter 4: Black Music

While in training Yayoi had a power that with Music but she will be train herself to have it?!


	4. Chapter 4: Black Music

chapter 4: Black Music

Rita: thank you! so much for Revewing!

Yayoi: on with the story!

* * *

At the Black order,

I WAS LIKE I WANT TO GET OUT NOW!

I didn't like it anyway. why me?! why?!

I was in a room. just a bed. that all.

I was wearing their Uniform. which is the male one.

I am never showing my real one. never.

As I was singing softy I slept.

In the Middle of the night,

I felt something got me. as I look my sword. it was glowing black as ever. I sang a line again and it glows more.

I stop singng it stops glowing.

I don't know what it was I am checking it. I went outside and sang again.

the sword glow black with the song.

as soon I am done with the singing.

the Sword was still glowing then stop glowing.

I went to my room.

* * *

the Next day,

I woke up training a lot.

As I was I learn about my songs From Yang.

Yang was like Lavi a bit.

She has black down long, brown eyes and I think she is the age as lavi .

we train over over over.

"you have the power of the black Music" Yang said

"Black Music?" I asked

"its a power is in a form of a song and it can power your sword."

"I see then"

as we trained.

Kanda and I had to go to Kouma for what?!

* * *

Rita: next up!

Chpater 5: New misson.

Yayoi and Kanda have a misson but will they do it or failed!?


	5. Chapter 5: First Misson

Chapter 5: First Misson

Rita: this is maybe be funny I don't know too!

On with the story!

* * *

At Kouma Office,

Kanda and I had a misson about a Noah showing up. and Kouma said,

"Yaoi will be a girl since the Akuma only attacks Females for some Reason"

I was what?!

"why cant Kanda be one?" I asked

"Well Kanda is a skilled User so we need you be a A girl. why you have something about it?" he asks

"whatever" I said

Kanda just roll his eyes.

Kouma gave me a female Uniform the school type.

I wore it and my hair was down.

I was back as myself but no one didn't know it not even Kanda.

During the misson,

We were staying at a hotel. A rich one at that.

I stay with Kanda. I didn't like him.

I was sleeping on the bed. and Kanda too.

In the Middle of Night,

I felt something was on me as I woke up its WAS HELL KANDA! GOSH!

I Kick him out of bed making him a devil.

He woke up from the Kick and pull me down.

"THE HELL?!" I said

"don't you kick me out of bed again" he said with evil look

"I don't care. you slept on me"

"fine then" he carried me to bed and hugging me WHILE WE WERE SLEEPING!

OH GOSH! I want to get my sword and beat him!

I had to move bit by bit to get out of his Grip.

I did on a spare bed.

I slept really good.

The Next day.

We were walking in Town then more Akaumas Show up out of nowhere.

"damn" I said slashing them into pieces.

A Joker Akauma came out of nowhere attacking me.

I got cut from it. and active my Power.

my Sword turn into Blood Hell Black as I slash it armor.

Kanda done it with a Hell Slash.

we thought we can find Innocnts but not.

We went back to the Black order which become more Bad.

In the Black Order,

Males talk about me as a Female saying whatever.

I change into a Male away right. wanting to BEAT Kouma.

I went to my room and change.

* * *

Rita: Next up

Kanda is thinking that Yaoi is a girl not Boy will Yayoi be to show Herself?


	6. Chapter 6: My Real Mark

Chapter 6: My Real Mark

Rita: Please Review!

* * *

Back at the Black Order,

I was in the Bathroom trying to put Make up on My Tattao which was shown again it was in the Mark of A Red Rose.

I didn't want those finding out my Mark as I put Make up. I was panicing at the Same Time. Hoping Kanda didn't wake up.  
I changed back Into Yaoi the Male me. I went out Quick and eating in the Lunch Area. Allen was eating a lot. I ate and left away.

as I was I bumped into Lenalee who was carrying Books and reports to her Brother as she Drop them. "Sorry" I said helping her picking them up

"thank you Yaoi-kun" Lenalee said as she did and ask me to gave them to her brother.

I went and place them on Kouma's Table. I left and went to my Room for a change of Gender.

I was Back Into My Female Self and went out from the Window.

In Town,

Yang and Lavi were however Dating. I walked by them. they Didn't Notice me. I went to the park and relaxing there. Humming a Song and singing to it.

"Though I see you I wonder if you love me or not. But I think I have no chance with you cause you rather hate me and hurt me." I sang tears falling out of my eyes.

I wonder if Kanda loves me... WHO THE HELL THINK I AM YAYOI?! I slap myself once making a slap mark. damn.

I went back to the Black Order to the Window and thinking about it.

I sang a another song.

"hey cheer up! its day no need to cry. its a sunny day!" I sang happy as a Female I have forgotten I am!

Kanda was knocking at my door "Yaoi! do you have a girl in there or the Hell! that I don't want to hear your songs! gosh! they are girls songs!" He yell at me

I changed fast and said in my male one. "I was not Singing! and no one is in there but me!"

"It better be!" he yelled and went to his room.

I went back to crying softly. its real sad if no one understands your pain.

I rather be Gone then be here. I was not kidding this time. I really want to do it.

* * *

Rita: sorry for the cut but the Chapter will be fun!

The Black order is giving a break to Kanda, Yayoi, Lenalee, Allen, Yang, and Lavi! they went to the beach for water fun!  
but Kanda found out something about Yayoi.


	7. Chapter 7: My Songs of Joy

Chapter 7: My Joy of the songs

Rita: thank you for reviewing still!

* * *

I was upset as ever. the Black Order gave Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Yang, and Me for the hell! A BREAK!.

I was forced to go the beach with the them.

At beach,

I was not wearing anything of the beach wear just my uniform.

Kanda was wearing Black trunks.

Allen was wearing a White one.

Lavi was wearing Red ones.

Lenalee was wearing a black Two Piece Bikini.

Yang was wearing a Red Two-Piece Bikini.

Yang and Lavi were playing beach ball.

Lenalee and Allen were swimming in the sea.

I was at a cliff worried about something.

I wanted to sing even for a bit I can't. after all that BakaYu will go and yell at me.

I went to the hotel we are staying at.

as soon I got my room I change Quickly into my Female me I was wearing a yellow Summer dress with sandals.

I was along the beach store until I saw Kanda looking for Yaoi which is me in Male.

"Yaoi! damn! where the hell is he?!" he said he was holding two ice cream Vanilla. as I was about to pass by him in a Quickly matter I bump into him some Ice cream land on my face. "sorry" I said in a My Real Voice. "next time watch it" He says walking to me and licks the ice cream off of my face.

I went OH MY GOSH! and slap him! I went running.

as I look a bit behind him I noticed my Slap Mark was bad on Kanda's Face.

I was Crying lone. I was at somewhere at the beach no one didn't know not see me crying.

I was at the Dock.

then some Girl was singing SO BAD ITS HURTS.

I took the Singing from her. so Baka I was. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and Yang were hearing it.

I took the Mic and sang.

"Don't look at me I am a lost Butterfly! who trying to find my way!" I sang

Allen and Lenalee were cheering! as Well as Lavi and Yang.

Kanda just look at me with cold eyes.

"still I am your heart don't miss me! though I am a lost butterfly finding to find my way!" I sang

after that,

I walking to the beach when Kanda garb my arm.

"what do you want?!" I ask.

"one thing. are you Yaoi?" He asks

"as in?"

"The Name"

"humph in Hell years no"

"when why do you have Yaoi Hair Color?"

"not even"

"then.." he pinned me to the wall and kiss me.

I went THE HELL YOU DIDNT! and kicks him but Kanda kept hugging me and kissing.

"let me go!" I said while doing the kiss.

Kanda let me go as I went and ran from him.

at the Hotel,

I mange to changed into my Male self and slept on the bed.

Kanda went in and changed and hugging while sleeping!

I had many anime vein popping out oh well.

* * *

Rita: next up

Yayoi however is getting more hugged by Kanda she wonders why when she is a male.


	8. Chapter 8: STOP HUGGING ME!

Chapter 8: STOP HUGGING ME!

Rita: on with the story but I gonna tell you something

in the start of the story, Yayoi was mainly a girl

but on with it Yayoi dresses like a boy for scaming people.

Rita: sorry if you were confused. Yayoi is mainly a girl.

* * *

that Night,

KANDA GET OFF OF ME I AM NOT A TOY! I thought and kicked him again.

Kanda grab me and hugging and SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR.

I kept kicking him punching him and BITING HIM!

Kanda however went and kissing at my neck

I didn't like it and mange to get out of his girp.

oh gosh I thought I am about to be blue/

I mange to pull him up, push him, and kick him.

I went to right away then HE HUG ME AGAIN!

I wanted to scream!

the next day,

I woke up and my Iphone was ringing.

I pick it up and it was Yang "hello?" I said in my male voice

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled

ugh I didn't wake up and hang up and sleeping in.

then

Kanda woke up and kick me.

"whoa!" I said

"don't you know not to kick people!" he yelled

"ok"

* * *

Rita: sorry for the cut but the next one is

Yang and Lavi are happy as Allan and Lenalee what about Yayoi and Kanda?! will they be a couple or things take a turn?!


	9. Chapter 9: i am a girl Part 1

Chapter 9: I am a girl Part 1

Rita: ^^ please Review and read!

Yayoi: Hai! wait when I had a Iphone?

Rita: I just add it

Yayoi: what is a Iphone?

Rita: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

I went outside to the beach for a relaxing day as long Kanda does not go baka on me I am happy.

but I maybe forgot something.

With Kanda and in his POV,

I was woke up. I went to take a shower and found a Blue Bra as I pick it up.

"the hell?" I said wondering who owns it. I thought it was lenalee or Yang. I don't know I just left it on the bed. and took a shower.

I went outside and walking on the beach relaxing.

In Yayoi's POV,

I was singing a girl voice song.

"I am not you thought I was" I sang

I was wearing A Male shirt and some Jeans.

Kanda tap me on the shoulder.

"hey where were you last night?" he ask me

"I was lost" I lied

"humph what a baka"

"YOU ARE THE YUBAKA" I yelled and walking away

I went a Beach Mall to buy a blue Summer dress and wore it as Yayoi.

My Males clothes were in my bag.

As I was walking by.

it was Night,

as I went to the Beach,

Yang and Lavi as well as Allan and Lenalee were watching the sunset.

It was beautiful.

I watched with them too as I was about to change some Guys ganged on me.

"Hey miss have Money?" a Gang Member said

"No why?!" I yelled

"well we can take you by forced or have you" another said

"BULL!" I yelled

Kanda step in giving his icey Cold glare they ran away like puppies.

"thank you sir" I said bowing down

"Wait I am Kanda you are?" he said

"I am Yayoi!" I said oh my gosh I made a mistake. I ran away from Kanda fast before he found out.

* * *

Rita: next up!

Yayoi is crying a lot that her power is weaking.


	10. Chapter 10: i am a girl Part 2

Chpater 10: I am a girl part 2

Rita: on with the story!

* * *

I ran away crying. why I did I said that?!

I was at the Beach dock. crying anything out.

"why why. why why?" I said to myself. I cried until my eyes are red.

when Kanda saw me and went to me and hug me.

"clam down Yayoi chan tell me what the matter?" he asked

"*crying* I give up I am Yayoi as Yaoi" I said

Kanda smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek "I knew that" he said

"how?" I ask

"the reason why I hug you to see if you were Yayoi the girl from my girl I had fallen in love with."

I blushed

"and I found your bra in the shower" he added

I blushed more

"still today is the fireworks at night how about this when the fireworks is over you come to the black order as Yayoi and tell Allen and the others about you? deal?" Kanda told me

"deal" I said

he gave me a another kiss again. this time on the lips.

we went to the beach to see the fireworks.

* * *

Rita: next up

FIREWORKS!


	11. Chapter 11: Fireworks!

Chapter 11: Fireworks

Rita: *crying* on with the story!

Yayoi: don't worry she is crying over something in a story.

* * *

It was at night with the fireworks

Kanda and I were at the beach no one was there but us. as we held hands and walk to somewhere.

At a Parking spot,

No cars were there a perfect place to see the fireworks.

Kanda hugged me while next to me.

"Yayoi chan did I ever tell you? your beautiful?" he said to my ear

I blushed

"I love you I love you hug you every night if I can" he says more

I blushed more.

he purrs to my ear and hugging me more

I hug him back as they did the fireworks started

it was beautiful colors as we did Kanda kissed me.

I was shocked by the kiss.

he look at me in the eyes and kept kissing me and hugging me.

I hug him back and kissed him

it was a beautiful night.

* * *

Rita: next up!

Yayoi freak out the others with her girl form!


	12. Chapter 12: YAYOI IS A GIRL!

Chapter 12: YAYOI IS A GIRL?!

Rita: I am back and time to start the story!

* * *

The next day,

Yang, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen were in my room.

"um who are you?" Yang asked

"I am Yayoi" I greeted myself

"oh ok I am Yang.." she said

I knew her already!

"She knew you guys already" Kanda said

"EH?!" the others said in unison.

"i am Yaoi" i said

"WHAT?!" the others said in shocked like the time they found Lenalee and Cross.

"yea" i said

"but but but" Lenalee about to say

"yes i know it a shocking news" i said

"Oh gosh" they fainted in pain

Kanda smiled at me then didn't again..

* * *

Rita: next up

Yayoi and Kanda have been dating but to the others it does not look like it


	13. Chapter 13: Dating?

Chapter 13: Dating?

Rita: back with New ideas of a story!

Yayoi: awesome!

Rita: on with the story!

* * *

After a week of a break,

I was with Kanda not on a misson on a date.

I wore a beautiful Yellow Summer dress. as I waited for Kanda.

I hear beautiful Music and bird singing.

Kanda however wore a collar shirt and some Black jeans. and running to me. I think he was late I guess.

When he came I was blushing for the first time.

"I think you look cute when you blush" he says

"not even" I replied

during our date we were talking and having fun,

I smile and Kanda he was too smile

When we came back,

Koumi went crazy at Allen "I AM GONNA KILL YOU ALLEN!" he had a sawchain and chasing allen

Allen was running from him like crazy "HELP ME!" he scream and running

I was about to do something but Kanda didn't let me. he took me into his room.

Allen was screaming "HELP ME" and Koumi was "I AM GONNA KILL YOU ALLEN"

I was being forced to wear a kimono. I blushed a lot it was a beautiful cheery blossom Kimono and a pink Hairclip.

"Kanda?..." I said in a shy voice..

"you look beautiful like a blossom" Kanda commented me

"thank you.." I changes into my normal outfit. Kanda went and hugging me.

"you so soft I can hug you whenever I want"

I was like oh no you didn't.

he cudding me and hugging me while sleeping

I kept blushing and sleeping.

* * *

With Allen and the others,

In Yang's POV,

I was like what the hell?! I came back with Lavi from walking

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Allen was running as Koumi was his new robot made chasing him

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU" Koumi said

Lenalee is knocked out and in her bed

Lavi tried to stop it as I did too.

I summon my Swords of black blood.

Lavi only mange to crush the arms as I cut it into pieces.

after that,  
Koumi was in his room FOR GOOD until we think he Is ok.

Allen was in the bed with leanlee sleeping.

"man with Koumi?" I said

"no idea" Lavi said sleeping on my bed with him

"hai" I said

* * *

Rita: next up

New flowers are blossoming which is the new Cherry blossom!


	14. Chapter 14: the beautiful cherry blossom

Chapter 14: The Beautiful Cherry Blossom

Rita: I think this is our last time seeing! *crying*

Yayoi: maybe...

Rita: on with the story!

* * *

It was that day of the cherry blossom falling like it raining.

Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, and Yang were at the town smiling so beautiful and happy.

the Females were wearing a Pink Kimono as the guys but the males wears Blues ones.

I was dancing with the beautiful Pink Kimono Kanda gave me and the beautiful hair clip.

I blushed when Kanda was smiling.

I smile a lot and walking around with Kanda. who I love the most

* * *

At the Fireworks show,

In Yang's POV,

I was smiling a lot when Lavi dragging me into a spot where no one seen us making out.

Lavi hugging me tight and kissing me like crazy.

* * *

In Lenalee's POV,

I was with allen hugging him as we watch.

* * *

In Yayoi's POV,

I was with Kanda at the cherry blossom Forest. people have forgotten about this place already. it had pink beautiful cherry blossom raining.

Kanda was hugging me and kissing me. "I love you Yayoi chan" he said to me

"I love you too" I blush

we hugged and kissed as the fireworks are going on.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Rita: *crying a lot* WAHHHHHHHHH!

Yayoi: bye everyone!


End file.
